A Mage's Grimoire
by KMST
Summary: Story of a Mage life set in events of Dragon age.  Twist and turns around every corner struggling with herself and making herself a legend. Following The Warden deep in to trouble but that's what shes good at.  Romance/Adventure/Drama/Comedy
1. On a Boat

_**AN: I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Reviews are welcome! King Cailan has a small part but**__** will be doing Alistair/Cousland as well but this is Idessa story.**_

Idessa looked over the Waking Sea trying hard to ignore all the eyes on her. _Was she really that infamous that every person on this damn boat had to be staring?_ Idessa put face in her palms, trying to rub the headache that was creeping from the corners of her head. She started to wonder if this crazy idea to run off to Kirkwall was a good idea. Then she started to hear the whispers from the other passengers. Idessa had enough and threw up her arms.

"For the Maker's sake! Fine! What do you want I'm not here for your entertainment stop looking at me!"

All of the passengers stared at her with panic except one little girl. This small red haired, blue-eyed girl walked over to her slowly biting her lip. "Are you the mage the helped the Hero of Ferelden kill the bad people."

Idessa raised an eyebrow, "If you want to call darkspawn people"

The little girl looked up at Idessa with such an innocent face. Idessa could not help but be reminded of how she was at that age. When she use to sit for hours in the library reading everything she could get her hands on. Dreaming that one day she would leave the tower and get to see the world but never thought it would actually happen. She was a different person then, naive, trustful, and innocent. Idessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her frustrations fall away. She opened her eyes and bent down to the child before her.

She looked in the little girls eyes. "Yes, I am. My name is Idessa what's yours?"

The girl giggled and blushed. "My name is Scarlet nice to meet you."

Idessa smiled. The little girl's mother called the child. "Scarlet come here."

Idessa knew the tone of a concerned mother. She was scared of the mage kneeling before her daughter. Idessa knew her reputation went way beyond the mage that helped defeat the blight. She had much darker stories attached to her fame. She looked over the crowd and she could feel the many different emotions coming from the thirty or so pairs of wide eyes.

She stood up and sighed, "My mother taught me to be strong. Maker rest her soul, she told me never to let the darkness of this world get you. You were born a mage so the Maker granted you with these gifts; no one should tell you it's wrong. The Maker doesn't make mistakes, child, so fight for what you believe in…always" Idessa shifted her weight put her back on the mass of the boat and put her head down. "It took me a long time to truly understand those words." She lifted her head again to make eye contacted with the other passengers. "I can see it in your faces you are either scared of me or curious. Would you like to know the real story, not the one passed from bard to bard? I mean, you know how storytellers are…a battle with a fly may as well be battle with Archdemon. Why this story would need any more sensationalism is beyond me?"

Scarlet sat down in front of Idessa with a look of eagerness. "Please tell us."

Idessa looked up at the little girl's mother. "You're going to get the good, bad and ugly. I will not leave out anything if I'm going to tell this story."

The rest of the passengers, now not needing to disguise their watchful eyes, moved to sit on boxes or on the deck in front of her. Idessa smiled, "I guess to begin with my story I have to start with a little about my mother. The story the bards _like_ to tell is that my mother was an evil maleficar, a blighted blood mage, who made a pact with a demon and a warden who worked with darkspawn."

Idessa quickly sized up the crowd; this part she loved to tell, simply to see the wide eyes and the concern. Not that she liked to scare people, per say, but it certainly was the fun of storytelling to work the crowd into a predictable state of worry. It worked like always and she smiled at her audience's stares.

"That's not true." Idessa laughed as they all exhaled. "My mother was a very beautiful woman who could melt any man's heart. Her hair was whiter then the snows of Frostback Mountains, which would sparkle like the stars; eyes like sapphires, when you looked in to them, you could see the world. She had a heart of gold and many fell in love with her." Idessa walked to other side of boat. "I have been told many times when they look at me they see my mother as if they were looking at a ghost." Sadness crossed Idessa face as she remembered her mother.

"You see, jealousy can do horrible things to a person make them do horrible things. It was not my mother who made that pact, another warden was jealous of my mother's power and how everyone loved her. When my mother became pregnant with me it only made things worse."

Idessa jumped up on a one of the cargo boxes making a menacing look. "The warden called upon a very powerful Pride demon. She wanted my mother to suffer and she could have the power that my mother held." She softened her face. "In return the demon asked for me. So when I was six the demon came to see the promise done." Idessa ran her hand threw her hair. "I guess you could say, lucky for me a fade spirit intervened and saved my life." Idessa face saddens again. "The demon killed my mother and the other warden because it didn't get what it wanted." Idessa looked deep in to the groups faces. "There's always a catch when it comes to demons" Idessa smiled, "I can see the question in your stares…am I an abomination, like all the stories say?" Idessa paused. "I'm not alone in this body its true but I am no demon." The group seemed to ebb and flow with her story's emotions and not one eye strayed from hers. They seemed eager for more so they listened, hanging on every word. "Will the demon come back for me? I count on it and I will be ready for it but for the moment it hasn't."

Idessa could feel Harmony stir in the back of her head. "_**Of **__**course being saved by a spirit has its consequences too…"**_ Idessa pushed the sprit's thoughts back down.

"Sadly, my mother wasn't there to keep anyone from knowing I was a mage anymore and I found that I had a fondness for fire." The little girl Scarlet giggled. "I was so distraught over the loss of my mother I set a field of wheat ablaze." Idessa laughed, "You could say I have a little bit of a temper. The next day the Templar's came for me and for the next 14 years the tower of magi was my home. Life was pretty boring in the tower. Studying all the time leaning everything I could, sparing, passing my Harrowing, become an accomplished spirit healer, battlemage and…well I will get to that later." Idessa sat down on the box. "Then came the day that Wynne took me with her to Ostagar the events that would follow that day would change my life forever…"


	2. Ostagar

_**AN: Idessa song is called "A little bit of Heaven" an old Celtic song. Words are changed to fit DA. **_

"Can you trip over your self anymore?" Dane said laughing.

Dane was a Templar Idessa had grown up with, teased her like a big brother and at the same time flirted constantly. His hair was long, black as night, silky and shined like a raven's wing. It was the kind of hair you couldn't help but want to run your fingers through. Oh and those eyes of his; she couldn't help but blush every time his pretty blues looked at her. Her heart would skip a beat when she made him laugh_. _

_Why do I fall for the guys I can't have._ Idessa thought to her self.

"_**So close but just out of reach."**_ Idessa rolled her eyes.

"_Must you state the obvious? You're so much help Harmony."_

Harmony was the name Idessa gave the spirit that saved her from the demon that killed her mother. In order to save her, however, she had to make Idessa her host. Damn spirit was always butting in.

Idessa smiled at Dane. "Sorry, it's hard to pay attention. Can you really blame me? I haven't been out of the tower much so I'm taking in everything."

"_**If you look at him any harder you're going to run in to a tree."**_

"_Oh, did you have to chime in Harmony please just stay back in the back of my mind."_

She was right, Idessa was partly day dreaming about Dane.

Dane smiled "Well, if you were not looking at my backside so hard maybe you could walk better."

Idessa turned bright red. "I don't know what your talking about…Look an Elfroot!' Dane laughed so hard he had to brace him self on a tree.

"_**You have been caught"**_

Idessa ignored the spirit, picked up the plant, and put in it in her pack. Dane put his arm around Idessa's shoulders and dishevels her hair as he trots off to join the others.

"_**These friendships you have with these Templars mind-boggle me."**_

Idessa looked up in a huff but the expression on her face changed. She could not have fathomed its grandeur, rising above the trees: The Tower of Ishal, a silent guardian over this wilderness. Ostagar was so beautiful and Idessa was lost in its splendor. She wished she could have seen it when it was first built. The fortress was massive and the power that radiated off its walls was intoxicating. This fortress was the symbol of dominance that the Imperium held at one time.

Then she could hear whispers coming from the walls calling out reaching for her.

"_**Do you feel it? The blood from these walls carry tales of victory and defeat, but also hold a very dark magic. Be careful…and watch the other mages."**_

"_I will, but it seems at the moment I'm the only one feeling it."_

"Idessa! Child, you're falling behind hurry up!" Wynne yelled. Idessa ran to catch up the others.

"I have to give it to the Tevinters, they knew how to make temples!"

Wynne smiled at her. "Enjoying yourself I see."

Idessa did a little skip. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me with you Wynne!"

Just as the words left Idessa's mouth, she tripped again only this time she tumbled to the ground in a heap; which, to no ones surprise, got the laughter of the entire traveling pack.

Dane offered his hand to help her up, laughter still visible in his eyes. "My lady let me help you"

Idessa took his hand feeling the familiar warmth of her blushing cheeks.

Dane pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You're so cute when you blush."

He was such a tease! Idessa couldn't help herself, she picked up some snow and made a snow ball. She threw it as hard as she could at Dane but it missed and hit some man behind him.

Idessa ran up. "I'm so sorry let me help you" She tried to brush off some of the snow and realized who she hit.

King Cailan stopped Idessa's nervous hands "It's alright my dear." Idessa looked up at the king and got lost in his smile. "Getting yourself in trouble again Idessa, my passionate fire throwing mage."

Idessa bit her lip and bowed. "Your majesty, when am I not getting myself in trouble?"

"_**There are no bookcases to hide yourself behind this time."**_

Cailan Laughed. "Always the tease my dear, and please, my friend, I told you to call me Cailan."

Idessa gave him a smile and batted her eye lashes. "Of course Cailan forgive me."

Dane was watching with jealous eyes until Wynne tapped his shoulder. "Come, Dane can you help put up the tents? Don't worry about Idessa, she's capable of handing herself."

"I don't like the way he's looking at her." Dane said angrily.

"He's the King, not like you can tell him to stop Dane." Wynne tried to reassure the proactive templar.

Dane exhaled. "You're right, Not like it matters anyway." Dane stormed off to help with the tents thinking, "_Why I am so jealous anyway? It's not like him or I could have her..." _

Cailan offered Idessa his arm. "Walk with me." Idessa took his arm.

"_**Be carful remember he's King and all eyes are on him here." **_

"_I know close my hand, show no intimacy." _

They walked farther into the camp saying nothing only being in each other's company. Cailan turned to Idessa. "I'm glad you're here I have missed your company."

Idessa blushed and smiled up at him. "I have missed it too; it's been a while since you have been to the tower."

"Yes matters of state have kept me from visiting." Cailan started to walk again until they stopped in front of the fire next to his and Logain's tents. "Did you bring any of your books with you?"

Idessa looked up at him with a shy smile. "Yes! I always have books with me."

Cailan smiled "I must take my leave to discuss the upcoming battle, But I would love to have the pleasure of having you read to me tonight here at the fire."

With a bow "Of course Your Majesty."

Cailan took Idessa hand and kissed it. "Til then my lady."

"_**So much for him acting without intimacy, don't linger like a girl with a crush." **_

"_You are no fun, but you're right." _

Idessa walked back to the mage part of the camp humming and singing.

_Sure, a little bit o' Paradise fell from out of the sky one day_

_And nestled on the ocean in a spot so far away_

_And the Maker found it; sure it looked so sweet and fair_

_He said suppose I leave it, for it looks so peaceful there!_

_So He sprinkled it with star dust, just to make the Andraste's Grace grow_

_'Tis the only place you'll find them_

_No matter where you go_

_Then He dotted it with silver_

_To make its lakes so grand_

_And when He had it finished_

_Sure He called it Ferelden!"_

Wynne smiled at Idessa who was spinning and dancing as she sang.

"Catch Idessa! I made warm bread." Wynne tossed the roll and Idessa caught it.

"Oooo! Cheesy bread!" She put in her mouth and grabbed a couple more rolls.

One of the other mages laughed "The way that girl eats I don't know how she keeps her figure."

Idessa put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me a pig?"

The mage, realizing he was caught saying it, raised his hands in front of him in a blocking gesture. "Of course not! I wouldn't want you setting my robes on fire!"

Idessa looked at him smugly. "I don't set people on fire!" The silence spread across the camp as wide eyes filled with laughter focused on her, waiting for her to break.

"D-Don't look at me like that….I don't….I'm walking away now!" They all burst into laughter as she turned and walked away.

Idessa skipped over to Dane. "I brought you a tasty treat." Dane gave a sideways glance then went back to putting up the tents. Idessa frowned. "Come on! You know you want it."

Dane turned around and grabbed Idessa by the shoulders. "Stop! Please! I can't take this anymore!"

Idessa looked up at him a little scared. "What do you mean Dane, what's wrong?"

Dane grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the camp and everyone's ears.

Dane let go of her arm and looked over the forest. "I know you're not that naive Idessa" He ran his figures threw his hair.

"_**This is not going to be good"**_

"Dane what are you talking about?"

He grabbed Idessa wrist and pulled her in to his chest, but not in the kind way she was used to. This was insistent, brash.

"Dane you're hurting me! Let go!" Idessa tried to pull away from him.

Dane started shaking her. "You are just a plaything to him! Where do you really think it's going to go?"

"_**I'm going to punch him." **_

Idessa pushed away from him angrily."Enough with your stupid jealousy Dane! You act like me and you have a chance! You are a Templar! He's a King! To top it all off, I am a mage! None of this works! No matter how many Templars I train or even this Templar brand I carry on my arm will not change the fact that I am a mage. I learned a long time ago that mages in the Circle don't get happy endings." She turned away from him and crossed her arms. "You get your happiness where you can get it because it never last long." She turned back to him. "Are you going to go against your vows? Are you going to run away with me?"

Danes eyebrows came together and he shook his head.

"So then get off your high horse, I am no ones plaything."

As she stormed off, Dane fell to his knees and whispered softly, "…but I love you. Maker help me, I love you…"

Idessa paced around the camp. "What makes him think he can tell me what to do?"

"_**He's a templar." **_

"_Dam it harmony. He wasn't talking me like a templar and you know that. I'm so angry I want to…I could just…GRR!" _

"_**Hey we need to calm or this whole camp will know about me. Let's go do some battle training or play with your new poi."**_

"_Good idea I'll go change out of these robes."_

Idessa went back to camp and into her tent. She changed out of her traveling robes and into one of her sets of battle robes. "Red and black will do nicely I think."

"_**Yes, less revealing and better for playing with fire." **_

Idessa stepped out of her tent, finished lacing up her bracers, and attached her poi to her belt. She walked around looking for the best place to practice. Most of the camp had moved to either their own tents or by the large fire in front of Logain's tent. Idessa walked past the fire, catching the eyes of many of the men in the camp, but she wasn't really paying attention. She found the best spot up the ramp from the fire.

"_Good open space, nothing I think I can set of fire and a nice view of the mountains."_

"_**Sounds like your feeling better already"**_

Idessa took a long inhale and exhale. She retreated in to her own little world and tired her hair back. In a slow flowing motion Idessa extend her arms and the fire engulfed her hands wild and uncontrollable it danced on her palms. She shaped the fire into a ball and balanced it on top of her hands. She rolled it up and down her arms taming the fire as it danced. She rolled the fire back down to her hands and flipped it to her palms and stuffed it out. Idessa raised her arms to sky and clapped her hands together leavening a cloud of ash black as night, sparking as it floated to the ground. A fiery inferno burst from her hands attacking skyward, quick and sharp like an arrow. The blaze ran a bright, deep red, like blood, and hot. The shadows danced across her face, the focus, the concentration, her intensity and the spark in her eyes was hypnotic. She dropped her arms straight out from the sides and the fire followed leaving an arc over her head. Idessa again snuffed out the fire and unhooked her poi from her belt. Idessa put the poi in her palms and blew on them. "Accendo." The Poi burst in to flames with the passion of a storm; she dropped them to her sides and began spinning them. She bent back arching her back and spinning the fire in front of her body.

Cailan left Logain's tent. "I grow wary of this. We can continue in the morning."

"Very well Cailan, we will continue it then." He paused, looking over the camp, "What has the troop's attention over here?" Cailan and Logain stepped in front of the crowd and watched the mage.

Cailan watched unable to take his eyes off of this fire goddess. All he could think of was undressing this woman and taking in her fire. To feel her magic coursing threw her figure tips on his body. He couldn't get this woman out of head since he tasted her honey lips. Months of sitting beside her in the tower listening to her soft, alluring voice read to him. Months of tension rising between them and he was falling further and further under her spell. He wanted to take her right there in the library in the tower but he could not. She deserved better then some quick tryst behind a bookcase. He had spent nights thinking about her milky white skin and snow white hair spread across his chest. He would have her tonight.

"I'm going to retire for the night gentlemen."

The men bowed "Your Majesty."

Cailan went to tent to think of way to bring his fire goddess to him.

Logain watched Cailan retire to his tent and looked back Idessa. "She is her mother in every way. She's got all eyes on her and she doesn't even know it." Logain retired to his tent thinking of his own witchy goddess and how he missed her.

"_**They are all watching you."**_

"_I know and damn you broke my concentration."_

"_**I thought you were going to read to King? He just went to his tent."**_

"Oh crap!" Before she could react the poi slipped out of her right hand and went flying in to the crowed setting one of the solders on fire.

"See told you! You set people on fire." The crowed started laughing as Idessa help put the solder out.

"I'm sorry"

Idessa attached them back to her belt, and ran back across the camp.

She went back to her tent and quickly changed into her evening robes. Hurriedly, she ran back across the camp to King's tent.

The guard stopped her. "His Majesty has retired for the night."

Idessa frowned. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry for…"

Cailan stepped out of his tent. "Guard, can you leave us for a minute? you can return to your post after."

The Guard bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty"

Calian watched the guard until he was out of ear shot.

"You look beautiful in this moonlight. Your fire dancing is beyond words."

She blushed "I try, thank you."

Cailan placed his hand on her cheek. "You haunt my dreams and have cast a spell on me." He moved his hand to the small of her back, laced his fingers in to hers and pulling her closer to him placing her small hand on his chest. "Can you feel it? My heart is racing. You drive me crazy, always just out of reach." Idessa smiled up at him. "This may be the last night we have alone in a long time. Please, make me a happy man and spend it with me."

Idessa placed her other arm around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "I think it is you who has glamoured me. I have laid awake thinking of this moment."

Cailan bent down and kissed her. "Then let us indulge in our fantasies my fire siren…" Cailan pulled Idessa in to his tent.

He pulled her hard into his chest and caught her mouth with his. Her lips again tasted of honey and sunshine. His fingers rested at the nape of her neck slowly stroking; warming, compassionate, and tender.

"I wish I could take you away from this place after all my duties are done and darkspawn are vanquished. Part of me wants to just run away with you and never look back." His hot breath rushing over her neck, she feels it all the way to her core like flames licking at her skin. Idessa longed for this to last forever and this feeling she couldn't describe weighed heavy on her heart.

She had to step away from him. "If only we could, you are King, Cailan and I'm a mage!"

Cailan shook his head, placed his hand on her cheek, and unlaced her robes with the other. "No, tonight I'm just a man who wants to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Idessa's robes fell to the floor and Calian had already taken off his armor. She undid his tunic and slid it off his shoulders rubbing her hands down his hard muscular chest. Idessa using her magic heated up her finger tips and slowly caressed down his chest again. Cailan closed his eyes feeling the power Idessa held coursing through his body. Idessa changed the magic to her healing spells and Cailan moaned. The simmering inferno was building between them getting hotter and hotter with every touch. Cailan laid her down on the pillows and laid himself between her legs. He stole her lips flicking them with his tongue and she raked her nails down his back. Cailan blew out the candle engulfing them in darkness and lost in each other's arms he whispered in her ear. "I Love you."


	3. The Warden, The Witch, and Darkspawn

_**AN: Some direct quotations are used but in no way am I taking credit for them **__**Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. **_

Darkness engulfs her and she can hear them scurrying about. Idessa feels them close as if they were crawling under her skin. The fear and despair hangs in the air like fog. The Darkspawn are everywhere screeching and yelling so loud that it makes her ears bleed.

_Consume, devour, dominate, gorge, and extinguish their puny lives_

She hears the words over and over echoing in her head. She is standing at the edge of great chasm and can hear the roar that shakes the ground, bringing her to her knees. A massive dragon lands before her, putting its face only inches for her own. Looking deep into its eyes she can understand what it says, "You belong to me, we are the same, hear the song and hear my words command and obey."

Idessa wakes up in a cold sweat and she fights for air. Cailan tightens his arms around her, "Its alright I'm here, It was only a dream."

Idessa lies back down and cuddles up into his chest.

"_**No! You know better then that Idessa! The same nightmares that been plaguing you since you were born." **_

"_It's the taint." _

Cailan strokes her hair until he can feel her heart slow its rampaging pace. He pulls her away from his chest to kiss her. "You're safe with me. I will not let anything harm you."

She kisses him and snuggles back in to his chest.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you all day, I must get up and deal with business before Logain sends a search party for me."

Idessa groans and pulls him to her.

"I know my love but duty calls."

They both dress. Idessa sneaks out of Cailan tent but doesn't get far before Cailan catches up. "I will see you later love, maybe actually get to read to me tonight by the fire hmm?"

Idessa smiles up at him. "Yes, I would enjoy that."

Calian kisses her hand.

A guard runs up to them out of breath, "Your Majesty, Duncan and the new Warden recruit have been seen not far off."

Cailan smiled, "Finally, this will be a glorious battle with the Grey Wardens at my side."

"_**He's too sure of himself, its going to get him in trouble."**_

"_Duncan will know about my dream; I'll need to find him later."_

Calian again bowed his head to her and goes off to meet up with Duncan.

Idessa walked back to the mage part of camp her head reeling from the dream.

"_**Vision"**_

"_Oh don't say that Harmony; I know what that was…"_

"_**Archdemon!"**_

Idessa looked up to see Wynne looking at her with a disapproving look, "I hope you had your fun. I have been worried about you."

Idessa put her head down and shuffled the dirt with her shoe, "I'm sorry, Wynne that I didn't say anything to you. It happened so fast."

Wynne put her hand under Idessa chin and raised it look in to her eyes, "Don't worry about it child, but something is bothering you."

"I had another nightmare. They are getting worse; I don't know what it is. It seems the closer we got to Ostagar the worst they been getting and last night it was so real."

Wynne settled her self on the tree behind her. Idessa looked around the camp trying to collect her thoughts and what to say next. Just then, she noticed a warrior approaching her and Wynne. Idessa studied her. She was pretty, fire red shoulder-length hair with little braids that pulled some of it out of her face. She made eye contact with Idessa. She had intense green eyes but there was sadness in them. Idessa recognized the sadness of loss in her eyes, a feeling that Idessa knew well. Wynne introduced herself to the woman.

You must be the Warden recruit; my name is Wynne, one of the mages from the circle to help"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you. My name is Beira."

Idessa notices she still staring at the Warden, "Oh! My apologies how rude of me! I'm Idessa; super mage, master of fire, battlemage and Templar trainer." Idessa said with big smirk across her face.

Beira laughed, "Such modesty I see"

Wynne rolled her eyes. "She is also my apprentice spirit healer and yes, she is always like that."

Idessa giggled. "You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it. I could have said, I'm a sexy vixen of a mage, stealer of Templars hearts and lady of song and dance." Idessa spins away and bows. "Nice to meet you Grey Warden, I'm sure it will not be the last time you are graced by my presence."

With another smirk, she wonders off leaving Beira laughing next to Wynne.

"I like her; she must make for good entertainment on boring nights in camp.

Wynne smiled, "She is very skilled in both magic and being a pain in my ass. Yet she is right, I wouldn't have her any other way."

As Idessa walks over to the large central campfire, she spots Duncan and Logain talking. Duncan turns to Idessa as she approaches with a wide smile, "My word Idessa, look at you! Every day that goes by you look more and more like your mother." He extend his arms Idessa ran and to his arms for a hug.

Logain smiled, "I would have to agree."

"Thank you. Sorry for interrupting but I would like to speak to you, Duncan, when you have the chance."

Logain tilted his head down. "I have an audience with Cailan, so I will take my leave."

Duncan turned to Idessa. "What is bothering you my dear."

"I saw it Duncan. It stared deep in to my eyes like it was looking right through me. I have never seen so much darkness and evil. This really is a blight!"

Duncan seemed to study her face for a second ensuring he had heard correctly. Then his face relaxed as if resigning himself to a situation he had been waiting on for some time.

"You really are you mothers child. She could feel them too, before she became a Warden. You saw the Archdemon, are you certain?"

"A massive, dark reddish dragon, eyes dark as the void, evil as sin, who also just happens to whisper commands to consume and extinguish lives in my dreams? Yeah, pretty sure that is Archdemon territory."

Duncan rubs his head. "You can understand it too can't you?"

Idessa looked up at Duncan wide eyed "How did you know that?"

"Your mother used to hear the whispers in the deep roads. She said it was a family thing."

Duncan seemed to drift as if seeing a memory before his eyes, "She, like you, always had questions about how and why she was able to hear the darkspawn or where her natural abilities came from. She devoured anything she could find about your lineage, trying always to understand what it all meant. I'm sure she wanted to unlock those secrets to help you but, unfortunately, she never got to truly share all she knew with you."

His focus retuned as he looked back into Idessa's eyes, "I'm sure this was the last thing she wanted you to have to deal with alone."

"_**More questions, never answers."**_

Idessa closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky, _"By the Maker, does my legacy really need more unanswered questions?" _

"But enough of that. You are right, this is a blight. However, since an Archdemon has yet to show itself to the world, it is up to us to do all we can to prepare. When that Archdemon shows itself, it will be up to us to destroy it!"

Idessa expected this confirmation to make her feel better but, for once, she could not completely hide her fear.

A reassuring smile crossed Duncan's face, seeming to read her mind, "Fear not, Idessa. You have been blessed with a great many powers, and you will have your part to play, but know you are not alone."

Only Duncan could make her feel better about a matter such as this. She smiled, feeling much better, "You better not need me too much! I don't want to have to pull your weight as well!"

"You shouldn't count this old man out of the battle just yet, I still have a few good battles left in me; not to mention, I would love to see you try to carry me across the battlefield," said Duncan with a little wink.

Beira and a Warden she had not met walked up next to Duncan, "I see you found Alistair. Beira have you met Idessa."

Beira smiled, "You mean the snarky vixen of a mage?"

Duncan looked at Idessa with a half smile, "You didn't introduce yourself like that I hope."

Idessa smiled mischievously, "Maaaaybeee…I gotta go… have fun with the ritual!" Idessa ran off.

Alistair shakes his head. "She's good at that strategic exit isn't she?"

Duncan looked after Idessa. "Yes, trouble follows her everywhere. Fortunately for her, she has always been good at avoiding the consequences."

As Idessa walks toward the upper part of camp; she stops at the side of the ramp, looking just past the gate into the wilds. She sits and closes her eyes and the whispers start again.

"_I can't understand them."_

"_**Maybe that's a good thing.**_

Idessa feels a shift in air and opens her eyes. In front of her, not far off, she sees a wolf staring right at her. She can feel something is off.

"_This is no normal wolf"_

"_**Magic…I can feel it"**_

Idessa quickly glances around for any prying eyes, then jumps off the ledge into the Wilds to get a closer look. The wolf runs a little a head, stops and looks back at her.

"_**It wants you to follow it. Be careful."**_

Idessa followed the wolf further into the Wilds. Suddenly she felt something else, something that seemed to crawl at the back of her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"_**Darkspawn! Tread lightly Idessa."**_

The same feeling she got in her dream of fear, evil and the need to devour. This great darkness, it swirled in the back of her mind like a poisonous haze. She couldn't move…it was as if that nightmare was right in front of her about to strike.

The wolf ran back to Idessa and stared her down again. Idessa was finally able to push down this living nightmare and focused on the curiosity and the uncontrollable feeling to follow. The wilds were scattered with Tevinter ruins and magic radiated off them. It was a marsh-like wilderness, little ponds and lakes filling the landscape, all the moisture making the air damp and heavy. The wolf kept looking back as if to ensure Idessa was still in pursuit, following it deeper into these dangerous Korcari Wilds.

She followed the wolf to a clearing where a little hut sat. The air here was different somehow. The thick, wet air that permeated the rest of the wilds seemed heaviest here but instead of being for the moisture, it was for the palpable magic in the air.

The wolf sat right before Idessa. There was a pause as the two stared at each other, but then it morphed. Idessa watched as the wolf 's features blur, claws retract, the fir fades into skin, and its eyes went from animal to human slowing becoming a slender, dark hair woman with piercing eyes. Again, there was a pause as they continued to stare at each other almost daring the other to be first to speak.

Idessa, taking the dare, spoke first, "Shape-shifter, eh? I knew I felt magic."

"And yet you followed me. Ever hear curiosity killed the cat?"

Idessa smirked, "Well I'm a very powerful cat."

The dark haired shape-shifter glared, "I'm surprised you didn't call me a maleficar or apostate. You seem closer to your jailers then your own."

Idessa stepped closer to be eye to eye with the woman, "For someone so concerned by the consequences of curiosity, you surely have been quite busy spying on my camp." Idessa let the moment hang there, just long enough for her words and her stare to emphasize her obstinance, "Besides, Maleficar? Apostate? Why would I use such over-used terms when I could just call you 'Witch of the Wilds'? It is far more romantic, don't you think?" A self-assured smile spread across her lips as if she continued to stare the witch down.

Just then, an older woman stepped out of the old hut, shaking her head. Her hair gray but sparkled white showing once this woman bore hair like Idessa's own. Her eyes focus, held secrets, and power.

"Morrigan it's not polite to patronize our guest, and besides, you could learn a thing or two from this one."

Idessa laughed and Morrigan shifted back in to her wolf form with an agitated shake of her fur. She gave one last icy stare to Idessa before running back into the Wilds.

"Don't mind her, she is a child who thinks she knows everything, but I think you suffer from the same."

Idessa frowned, "Perhaps I do, but you know little of me."

The old woman gave a patronizing smile, "I know more than you think, Idessa."

Idessa stared at the woman for moment, "I see you know my name, but I do not know yours. Please enlighten me with what you know since your age seems to have granted you more knowledge and wisdom than I"

"_**Don't mock her"**_

The old woman smiled patiently, "You mock me but at the same time you're sincere. You speak as many riddles as I. Child, most would miss it if they didn't look and listen hard enough to your words. You and I are not so very different. You can call me Flemeth."

Idessa's eyes suddenly widened with recognition, "THE Flemeth? Asha'bellanar?" No amount of books or wild tails could have prepared Idessa to be standing in front of the legend. This woman is the real Witch of Wilds, super powerful, immortal, and terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty.

"_Oh and eater of babies" _Idessa chuckled to herself.

"_**You don't think she actual eats babies, come on."**_

Flemeth laughed, "You do know of me as I know of you, my dear. We are what dreams and nightmares are made of. You have power that rests, waiting to be awaking deep within you. I can feel it sitting at the edge within your soul. The question is do you know, and do you hide it because of fear or strategy?"

Idessa looked at her with confusion, "You think me cool and calculated. I am no demon or abomination seeking power."

"_**But power, you do have"**_

Idessa, again, pushed Harmony to back of her mind.

Flemeth watched Idessa, seeing the slight struggle in her eyes, "Perhaps you are no demon, but like me, you are not completely normal or alone. Secrets, regret, and jealousy are dangerous poisons that can darken the soul."

Idessa put her head down remembering her mother, "Yes, poisons I know well"

Flemeth extended her hand and gently lifted Idessa's chin to meet her gaze, "Do not shut your eyes, child. No path is darker than when your eyes are closed. The day will come when you must learn to not turn your back, because what will you do when the world turns it back on you? It's only when we fall do we learn if we can fly. Your story has only just begun. The world awaits, when you're ready, leap."

Flemeth let go and smiled. This smile, however, was not a patient or patronizing smile, it was a smile she had not seen in some time, warm and caring. There was something familiar in this smile that put her at ease, "You have a fire deep within your soul and a lot of confidence. The humility to know when you're wrong, that is just as important and you would do well to keep that in mind."

Idessa smiled, the over-confident swagger all but gone, "Thank you, I'll remember that."

"_She reminds me of my mother."_

Morrigan returns, but this time with four Grey Wardens in tow. Beira is head of the pack two other recruits behind her showing there nerves were shaken. Both recruits she had seen in camp but didn't really care enough to learn their names. The balding warrior had become unconformable when he found she was a mage and the rogue flirted with her but nothing of note so she moved on. Alistair was trialing in behind the group keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. There was something about Alistair that seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"I have brought you four Grey Wardens."

"I see them child."

Beira spots at Idessa and smiles, "Fancy meeting you here."

Idessa giggles "I am everywhere and I am nowhere. All the world is my stage and my words dance and sing upon a dream."

Morrigan groans, "I think you have spent too much time with my mother."

Flemeth laughs, "At least she listens, but enough of that. You Grey Wardens have come for your treaties. I have kept them safe."

Alistair started to grumble, "Well…oh, you saved them."

Flemeth handed Beira the treaties, held her hand, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Take them and let your Wardens know this treat is greater than they realize."

"How do you know?"

Flemeth smiled "Perhaps I'm just a crazy paranoid old lady, perhaps not….haha. Don't mind me; you got what you came for."

Morrigan glared at Idessa "Good, now you all can leave"

Flemeth scolded, "…Morrigan"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Or I can show you out of the woods."


	4. Darkness Descends

_**AN: I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Idessa's prayer "Trials 1:14 Chant of light **_"_** Reviews are welcome!**_

Calian sat down in huff, "Logain we have gone around and around with this argument about Orlais."

Logain grinds his teeth, "You're acting like a child but fine we could go back to the argument of my daughter."

Calian closed his eyes, "I have not made any decision on that and you know it. All I can say is that so far I have no heir and it's a matter of duty, beyond my feelings. I haven't giving up hope."

Logain lets up a little on his anger. "I am no fool Calian, I have seen the way you look at that mage and I know you have been spending time at the tower of magi. Not to mention a little birdie told me you had company in your tent last night."

Cailan frowned. "I will not lie to you Logain, not like I could about this. I can not fool myself to deny my love for her. I only wish I could give her more, but duty comes before matters of the heart, in both arguments."

"Yes it does," Logain closed his eyes, "_Sadly it does" _

Logain stands up and rubs his temple, "I can not say that I'm happy about this, but I am glad you did not lie to me. I will keep this between us, but I hope you have no intention of having her on the front lines with you. Even if I think you shouldn't be on the front lines either.

Cailan look at Logain confuted. "Of course, I want her has far away from the front lines as possible but why do you care?"

Logain took a deep breath and exhaled. "It doesn't matter, just keeping a promise I made long ago. Come we have meeting to attend with the Grey Wardens."

Idessa walked around the camp her mind wondering about lost in thoughts on everything Flemeth said.

"_It's only when we fall do we learn if we can fly."_

It had been a long day and the night was only going to be longer she could feel it. The darkspawn were coming the whispers echoing in her head making her head pound. She used a healing spell on her mind hoping to reduce it.

Wynne came to sit beside her, "Try to keep your strength for the battle dear. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Idessa looked a Wynne with concern

"I know we will need it. I can't lie that I'm a little worried."

Duncan walked by with Alistair and Beira. Idessa smiled.

"Congratulations Beira."

"Thank you, and good luck with the darkspawn."

"Good luck to you as well."

Idessa laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Calian tapped her on the shoulder startling her and she fell of the bench she was stetting on.

"Ow"

"I'm sorry Idessa." He helped her up. "Can you walk with me please?"

Idessa was worried but she followed him.

"I don't want you on the front lines. You're going to be up here with the range."

Idessa's eyes widened and she grabbed Calian's hands.

"I want to be down there with you helping and healing. I would be of more help down there."

Cailan shook his head and put his hands on her cheeks, "My love, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. I would get carless if you were down there, doing everything in my power to keep you safe. So please do as I ask of you."

Idessa worries reached new heights and tears began to fill her eyes.

"_**Oh Idessa, you have fallen hard this is only going to end in heartbreak. No happy endings, remember?"**_

"_Shut up Harmony! I don't want to hear it right now I really don't. Don't throw things I said back at me."_

Calian wiped away her tears as his own eyes were starting to fill, "Don't cry my love. You're making it harder for me to go down there on the battlefield."

They walked in silence Idessa failing at finding the words but seeing Duncan waiting she knew this was her last chance.

"Cailan…" Idessa started but her voice escaped her. Cailan turned to her, "I… love you." Idessa couldn't believe she found the power to say the words but she couldn't let him go with out him knowing how she really felt. Cailan pulled her into his arms and kissed her taking her breath away.

Finding her voice again, she whispered, "Be safe, my love, come back to me."

Cailan smiled, "I promise."

They finished their steps to Duncan both with heavy hearts fearing the lost of the other.

Cailan bowed his head to Duncan. "The battle waits."

"Yes, your majesty." Duncan turned to Idessa seeing the worry on her face.

"Be safe my dear or your mother will smite me down from the heavens."

Idessa managed a smile. "Hey it's my job to make light of bad situations." Duncan hugged her tight and fallowed Cailan to the field.

Idessa looked over the bridge at the battlefield below and closed her eyes. Wynne moved to stand next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's alright child, be strong."

"When am I not Wynne? It's not in me to not to be strong…but…I can feel them, just beyond the trees like a storm just waiting to unleash its fury. For once, I have given into what I told myself never to do and now I fear I will lose it. This fear eats at every fiber of my being, testing my resolve."

Wynne gave a knowing nod and looked over the battlefield to the trees, seeing the smoke and fire rise from the horizon.

"All you can do is hope, fight and pray to the Maker that we are all standing in the end."

Idessa closed her eyes tight

"_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the fade_

_For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's light_

_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. Maker watch over these _

_Men they fight for the lives of all your children."_

Idessa open her eyes and looked to Wynne.

"_**If you need me remember I'm here."**_

Wynne saw a glimpse of Idessa's spirit rise from deep within Idessa before she pushed it down again.

"They come, my friend. I hope we are ready."

Wynne sighed "I hope so too. Look they have emerged from the forest line."

Idessa was to busy trying to block out the whispers swilling round in her head. Whispers of hate, rancid and unforgiving were leaving an icy chill over her body.

She looked to forest line and for the first time laid eyes on her tormenters. This was no dream or vision their twisted, bloodthirsty faces spoke valiums of malice.

The world became silent, as if the birds and animals knew better than to be anywhere near this battlefield. The only sound came from attack hounds and slight clinking of armor. The storm above began to intensify as the battle grew near, only adding to disaccord.

"_These whispers are driving me mad. I don't know how my mother dealt with being around these monsters all the time."_

Then, as the darkspawn stopped their march and prepared to begin their charge, the chasm went into almost complete silence; even the attack hounds sensed the beginning of the battle. The tension had built and the air was electric with fear, hope, anger, pride, and a thousand other emotions as men from across Ferelden stared into the darkspawn, the ones who would destroy everything they love, cherish and desire if they could not win this battle.

The silence grew almost deafening until the war call of the darkspawn signaled their charge. Calian called for the archers, their arrows ascended like a wall into the sky, falling to meet their destination. Many made impacted and some of darkspawn fell. The hounds were sent in to the fray and their howls rose in the darkness as they charged to meet there enemies.

Calian started the charge. "For Ferelden!"

Massive fiery boulders flew overhead exploding as they hit the towers shaking the ground under Idessa feet. Many soldiers were running to their spots on the bridge to begin their own assault. Beira and Alistair ran by Idessa just as one of these boulders flew in the bridge knocking them back to the ground. Idessa ran to them tossing a healing spell to them while helping them up.

Beira smiled a little out of breath. "Thanks"

Idessa smiled back "It's what I do! Now you two go! You've got a job to do! Good luck!"

Alistair bowed his head and they both went running off to the tower. Idessa started deflecting the boulders with her own fireballs, either deflecting them away from the soldiers on the bridge or destroying them outright.

One of the soldiers fell and was having trouble getting back up after a boulder just missed his spot on the bridge. Idessa crouched down next him healing, "Have the strength to keep going, find the courage to fight, to drive you, and to stand." The soldier picked himself up and looked at Idessa a little confused. "I have trained men like you. Never give up, remember who you fight for!" The man was young only a few years younger then Idessa but she could see the will to go on in his eyes.

The man bowed his head to her and then started back to his position. "I remember! For Ferelden!"

Idessa went back to vigilantly watching over the battlefield and the men on the bridge trying to keep up with the healing. Things were starting to go awry on the battlefield, but at that moment, the beacon let up the night sky.

"Thank the maker!" Idessa sighed in relief.

The plan had been to draw the enemy in and once they were engaged with the front lines, the beacon in the tower would be lit. Logain would then lead the cavalry right into their flank. A solid strategy that had the front lines completely reliant on the cavalry's charge as it would disorient the enemy that would now be surrounded. Fighting the battle on two sides and the surprise of the cavalry surely would allow them to be victorious.

…Surely would have allowed them to be victorious if the plan had been executed.

"Where are Logain's troops?" Idessa called, confused, "They are supposed to charge in now! The beacon has been lit!"

Wynne ran up beside her, obvious stress in her eyes, "Logain is leaving! They are retreating!"

"What? This can't be! There's too many of them they're going to be overrun. What is he thinking?" Idessa ran to look over the bridge and watched in horror as the darkspawn were overwhelming the front lines. She found Cailan and Duncan amongst the fighting still defending them off.

The whispers came again, she almost could make them out but most of it was too soft, two words she could make out.

_Finish it_

A massive ogre arose from the mist of darkspawn and rushed in with a target in mind. It rushed at Calian throwing other solders out from it's intended path. The ogre picked him up, stared him in the eye and let out a thundering roar in his face.

Idessa heart dropped out of her very soul as she watched the ogre break him and throw him a side, as if he was a rag doll. All she could do was stand there and stare as all hope drained from her very being. Duncan charged at the monster jumping on to its chest and digging his sword and dagger in to it. He climbed it stabbing and twisting until the beast fell. She continued to watch horrified as Duncan's last charge on the ogre seemed to be his last. He was surrounded; all others around him had been killed. They swarmed him so quickly, Idessa couldn't even see exactly what had happened, but she knew he was gone. They had been betrayed and left to die. Her entire world came crashing down and despair seeped in to her bones. She lost her will to stand and fell to her knees.

Wynne pulled at Idessa's arm. "We have to go! If we can't stay we will be overwhelmed too!"

"No! I can't…he promised! He can't leave me, I will not go."

Idessa was falling apart right before Wynne's eyes. She had never seen Idessa like this; she had always been so strong. "Child nothing is served by you dying too! You must fight! Find the power I know you have."

Dane ran up, grabbed Idessa and pulled her to the edge of the bridge with Wynne right behind.

It was too late. The darkspawn were everywhere. Then something snapped in Idessa and she yanked her arm away from Dane. Dane looked back at her to protest but he noticed something was happing to her. Idessa skin seemed to crack and the air around her started to spark and crackle. Her whole demeanor had changed and the air around her turned dark. Idessa eyes started to glow a deep blood red.

"_**Idessa, the power! What have you done?" **_

"You will not have me or them. Death is inevitable but it's my decision of when! Today is not that day, not by the hands of you monsters." Her voice was almost not her own, it seemed to vibrate and echo as if coming from somewhere deep and dark inside her.

Her hands exploded with fire she raised her hands to the sky and circled them in the air. Dane and Wynne watched as a gigantic cyclone of flames rose from the ground. They both had to shield there eyes from the immense heat. The darkspawn were running in all directions but unable to flee from the pull of the wild tempest of fire. Every enemy burned around her until the smoldering lumps of meat moved no more.

With her mana spent, Idessa fell to her knees in exhaustion. Darkness covered her eyes and sound faded away as she passed out.


	5. Poisons Run Deep

**_AN: I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Reviews are welcome! Cullen's lullaby is all mine too!_**

****_**CRASH! **_Idessa threw a vase across the room.

"_Dammit Harmony, I don't understand. I felt it, power beyond anything I had ever experienced. What did I tap into, oh the darkness, and so much hatred?" _

Idessa sat down on her bed, her tears making a small puddle on the floor.

"_What if I am some demon? What did I do?"_

_**"I'm not really sure. Something dark hides behind these iron walls you have put up within yourself but don't give up. You have made no pact we will get through this."**_

_"Dane thinks I'm some kind of abomination…maybe I am." _

"_**Listen to me; I made you a promise all those nights ago that I wouldn't let you fall. Not to demons, not to darkness, and not to whatever curse you family seems to carry. I will save you from yourself if I have too. Do you remember what you said to me?**__"_

"…_that I would be strong for my mother. That no matter what happened I would never give up. She sacrificed herself for me and I would not let her death be in vain. I will do what I have to, to survive."_

"_**Now I know you have lost a lot in last few days but you must find your resolution, I have a bad feeling something is on the horizon." **_

Tears continued to flow freely down her face. The past few days seemed unreal for Idessa. Dane had carried her all the way back to the tower and Wynne feared she would never wake. Part of Idessa didn't want too she was comatose and had completely falling in to shock. She had never let anyone get close. What was the point of letting her self care when they were just going to end up leaving her in one way or another? Her father left before she was born, her mothers death now Calian and Duncan. So few she had left would she lose them too? Dane, Cullen, and Wynne took shift watching over her and noticed she was suffering from horrific nightmares leaving her screaming in her sleep. Idessa did wake but to watchful eyes of suspicions. She had kept to her self for days shutting out the world. It wasn't hard most of the mages kept their distance from her anyhow and the Tempars knew to give her space.

"_I miss him harmony and it hurts. This is why I never want to let anyone get close. Yet I do, I think I'm a glutton for punishment."_

"_**I may not completely understand the feelings of mortals but I have been with you long enough to know all you can do is to fine the courage to live." **_

Idessa rubbed her eyes and laughed. "Look at the mess, I have made of my quarters."

Cullen walked in picking up a few of the pieced of the vase and noticed a gash on her arm.

"You're scaring the other mages and you have hurt yourself." Cullen walked over and pulled her sleeve up revealing the fresh cut that was steadily bleeding.

"_When did that happen? Am I going so mad as to not notice when I hurt myself?"_

"_**Well if you stopped throwing stuff around all night…"**_

Cullen, her best friend, was the only one that refused to give her space because he knew she needed him. He spent many nights beside her bed trying to sooth her from the nightmares. When she finally awoke, it was he standing vigilant over her.

"_My red headed Templar, I would be lost without him."_

He cleaned the wound off as best he could and wrapped a fresh cloth around it. His gentle touch seemed to calm her flaring nerves a little.

Idessa turned around to him. "Thank you, I could have healed it but thank you." She stared at the templar flaming sword tattoo on her arm and smiled to see Cullen's. They had gotten them together.

"Y…You have been crying. In all the years I have known you, I have never seen you like this my friend. I'm here if you need me." Cullen had always been a good friend to Idessa and had always been there when she needed to talk. Idessa hugged him and she felt him tense. Cullen was so shy at times he barely spoke and when he did, he would stutter. He rubbed the back of her head trying to soothe her.

"W…We have a few new recruits for you hopefully…to get your mind distracted a little."

Idessa pulled herself away from him and looked up trying to smile.

"Oh and a few other templars have come to see the training I…will leave you to change."

Idessa was nervous at hearing she was going to be put under watchful eyes of templars she didn't know.

Idessa changed in to her templar mage robes. She always felt wrong when she put them on. Knight-Commander Greagoir had insisted that she wear it when she trained and fought with the order. Idessa looked in the mirror and traced her fingers down the templar symbol embroidered on the front of her robes. Idessa thought of Morrigan's words

"_You seem closer to your jailers then your own__." _

The thought made her cringe. It had only been with in the last few months Idessa had been feeling like this, caring what the other mages thought of her. At times she would forget she was a mage but lately she couldn't get her mind off of how she was feeling excluded from them. She worried about not only the distance they kept from her but now the secrets whispered from that distance.

"Tell me, Dane, about this little experiment your Knight-Commander has been doing."

Dane shifted uncomfortably in front of Sir Alrik. "Well Idessa has been here since she was six training along side the mages and us templars."

Sir Otto Alrik's eyebrows came together, "Mage training with Templar is disgraceful. The order dictates, we hunt mages not make friends with them not only that but for them to know are enter workings, blasphemy. Mages are dangerous, they are not equals. Friendship would only blind you to do what is needed if they step out of line, the order dictates. Has anything good come out of it?"

Another templar piped in, "Meh, we have learned a little more about fighting mages from her." A little smirk crossed his face, "And it never hurts that she is nice to look at."

The other Templars laughed in agreement.

Alrik smirked. "I have heard that she has a lot of power…a little too much perhaps?"

Knight-commander Greagoir walked over the group of templars with Idessa at his side. "Sir Alrik this is Idessa, in this tower, she is the Angel of the Templar. She has done much for us for the fight to oppose blood magic and maleficar."

Alrik smiled at Idessa but there was something in his eyes Idessa didn't like. "Well let's see what you can do my dear." His words seemed laced with poison and hatred.

"As you wish," Idessa answered, her own voice tinted with suspicion.

She walked across the room to take her place opposite her opponent. Sir Alrik was insistent that she goes up against one of the men he brought with him. The templars name was Biff and, just like Alrik, hatred and distaste flooded his eyes when he looked at her. Before Idessa even took a ready stance, he hit her with cleanse, disarming her spells and came running at her full speed with his claymore above his head like a mad man.

Idessa had to think fast, this wasn't the first time she had have her spells taking out, was the first thing most templars did, but his eyes had her locked unmoving, he was striking to kill. She shook his look and pulled her staff out, twisted it in the middle to reveal its secret. She pulled and extended its end as the black chain from the staff's middle was exposed. Biffs sword hit the chain with immense force almost knocking Idessa off balance but she held her ground. Idessa was happy she picked her family's staff today, even most of the time she refused to use it. One of the few family heirlooms she had, passed from mage to mage for generations. She hated the thing not because it wasn't useful and it carried as many secrets as her family did. It held a lot of power but that was the problem, blood of slaves and it owners was soaked in to the wood. It was no secret to her that her family was full of Tevinter magisters. Wasn't even the worst of it the very name of the staff make shivers run down her spine. Andraste's Ashes, like the magisters were mocking but it was the chain that rested in its core, black as the abyss, color of nightmares, whispers of dark deeds and rumored to be the very chains that held Andraste to the stake. Every time she held it she felt like she was committing a sin. Biff was caught off guard Idessa took the opening threw one end of the staff so the chain wrapped its self around the sword and yanked it from his grip. The weapon flew across the floor and Idessa could feel the anti-magic spell fade. She used a telekinetic burst to push him away from her. Biff slid across the room on the floor and stood up with a shock on his face.

"Not all mages are bound by there magic abilities, know your opponent better before you go rushing in head first." Idessa said trying to teach him. "If you were out in the field, you would have been dead." She picked up his sword and handed it to him. His pride had been damaged and it was apparent he wasn't happy about being shown up by a mage.

Sir Alrik clapped, "Well, well, it seems my friend here got ahead of himself." He laughed, "You didn't even have to try to put him on his ass."

Biff's eyes flared with rage, his superior's words only twisted the knife of shame that pierced his pride. He started to charge again but Greagoir stepped in front of him, eyes narrowed, "Biff that was uncalled for." Greagoir was no fool, he had years of training and easily could see this Templar was not attacking a sparring partner, he was attacking to cause harm. "You put a lot of power behind that swing; you could have easily injured someone. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Biff smirked, "The order dictates." His words were laced with lethal venom. The room fell silent you could have heard a pin hit the floor. Idessa looked at him in horror, eyes as wide as they could go and she swallowed hard.

Greagoir's eyebrows came together. "How dare you come into my tower speaking of what the order dictates. Enough! Clear the hall, training is done!" Greagoir turned to Sir Alrik, "Sir Alrik, you need to keep your men under control. Cullen, take Idessa to her room so I can talk these men."

Cullen took Idessa gently by the arm. "Yes, Knight-Commander."

Cullen and Idessa exited the room.

Sir Alrik stepped forward, "You coddle this mage. This will lead to disaster, but I have a solution if your little experiment goes ire."

"What do you mean because her being made tranquil is out of question?"

Alrik, with a look of disgust, put a metal case on the table in front of them and opening revealing a set of chains. "I call them the Chains of Faith and I made them with your little friend in mind."

Greagoir looked at the chains in front of him. It was no mistake that they were infused with magic but what kind.

"These are not ordinary chains. What do they do?"

Alrik smiled evilly. "Draining the mage of power and strength, leaving them incapacitated. They are meant to put the mage into submission, showing that you are the master."

Greagoir slammed the case closed "I will not have those torture device in my tower. I have had enough of your presence here."

Sir Alrik cringed, "Fine, my men and I will leave at first light, but know I will tell the Knight-Commander in Kirkwall of your little "angel" as you call her."

With that Alrik, Biff and his other two men walked out of the hall. He found Dane in the hall and asked him to join him and his friends. Dane went with them but trailed behind a little. The men entered their quarters and sat down while Alrik paced the room. Dane stood just inside the door waiting to see what Sir Alrik wanted him for.

"This experiment is going to blow up in your commander's face. This little witch has spun a complex web of deceit and all have been entangled in it. The Maker has put her here to brake and test, oh and what a cruel joke it is. A mage that bountiful would make even an unshakable man brake. Just being in her presence has tainted me." He turned to Dane angrily putting his face only inches from Dane's, "You're her friend right; tell me how far have you fallen?"

Dane, startled by Alrik's accusations, stammered a response, "I…I promise you, whatever web of hers I was caught in, I am no longer bound to it."

Alrik smirked and stepped away from Dane "There is a story there, young man; I would like to hear it. How did you escape her venom?"

Dane cringed he knew he had just dug himself in to a hole and now was going to have to lay in it. "I…she did something at Ostagar. It's complicated."

Alrik put his hand on Dane's shoulder. "Adequate affection … she is a tease to put in front of us, dangled as bait. Like I said, with a bat of her eyes and a simple touch she has you wrapped around her finger. Yet, there is more, please do not protect this viperous demon."

Dane thought of what happened at Ostagar how dark she looked. He remembered the feeling in the air and her red eyes haunting his dreams. He remembered his jealousy and the words fell out his mouth in anger before he could stop them.

"She tapped into something dark, monstrous and unleashed powers I have never seen come out of a mage."

"_What have I done?"_ The thought of his betrayal echoed in his mind.

Alrik smiled. He got what he wanted, the means to take action. "Thank you Dane, you can go now."

Dane left as fast as his feet could carry him before his mouth ran away with him again. He walked down the hall disgusted with himself. He walked until he stood outside Idessa's room. He wanted to go in and tell her everything, to talk about what happened at Ostagar, and to be the friend he should be. He wanted to tell her how he felt and that he had changed his mind, he would run away with her and never look back.

As he reached to open the door he saw it was slightly open and could hear Idessa talking to someone, her voice on the edge of tears. He pushed lightly on the door, just enough to be able to peak inside, see just who she was talking to. His heart, so torn and distressed, shriveled and turned cold at the sight in her room.

Cullen sat on Idessa's bed with Idessa in his arms. Idessa had told him everything that happened at Ostagar even about Calian. She couldn't hold back her tears in front of him anymore and started sobbing in to his chest. Cullen was in pain just seeing her fall apart in front of him. She was the strongest person he had ever met and here she was in agony.

"There are no words, my friend, which I can say that would suffice."

Idessa looked up at him tears steaming down her soft face, "Just being here to feel you warmth is enough. I am lost and feeling alone. I have fallen so far and I'm finding it hard to be the person I have always been."

Cullen rolled his fingers threw her hair, "I can see the stress and need for sleep in you eyes my dear. Close your eyes and find the comfort you need here with me."

Idessa did as he asked. She didn't realize how much she had drained herself with tears. Cullen continued to stroke the back of her head and listen to her breathing slow as she began to fall asleep. He started to hum and sing her a lullaby.

Rest your head my friend

Let my chest be your pillow

Paradise of your dreams descend

Rest your head beneath the weeping willow

My steady heart be the beat to your song

Listen to its melody my angel

Let your heart play along

Spread your wings little rebel

Dance and embrace the fade

Cast your spells and forget the sorrows

Let your heart be filled with my serenade

And know my heart follows

Idessa was sound asleep and Cullen slowly removed himself and placed her head on her pillow. She looked so peaceful and he hoped she would find the happiness she needed in her dreams. He couldn't help himself and kissed her cheek. "If we were in a different world, I would be that happiness and show you that you would never be alone." He caressed her cheek and walked out. Dane had hidden himself when Cullen walked out. Barely contained rage blistered his face as his mind retreats to everything Sir Alrik said.

Cullen closed the door and met Danes jealous, angry eyes. They stared each other down what seemed for a eternity. Cullen huffed and walked away not feeling the need to get in to a skirmish in the hall way with this jealous fool. Dane continued to stare after him.

"_Everyone but me. You pull me in and push me away but everyone else gets to hold you close. I am caught in your web of lies and my obsession deepens. I am controlled by this force, jealousy and it eats away at me. You are a succubus whose flames intended to destroy my very soul and your claws tightly gripped on my heart and will not let me go. I will not let these feelings consume me. If I can't have you no one should. _

Dane stormed off back to Sir Alrik room.


	6. Sweet  Nightmares

**_AN: I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Reviews are welcome!_**

Peace…

It had been days since Idessa had felt anything anywhere near it. She knew she was in the fade dreaming but she could still hear Cullen's lullaby and it was giving her some of the closure she needed. She lay in the grassy field of her idyllic dream watching the clouds float by. A little breeze blew and she closed her eyes feeling it glide across her cheek. Then she felt the familiar touch of a soft hand cupping her other cheek and she looked up in to Cailan's tender, enchanting, blue eyes. Idessa's heart skipped a beat as his touch felt so real.

Her heart was wished: _"Let this dream never end." _ Her heart swelled, flooded with sadness her eyes overflowed until the tears slipped down her cheeks. Cailan gently kissed away her tears and kissed her lips tenderly. Idessa got lost in his touch and the scene of her dream changed to a night sky. The stars spread across the sky, dancing and sparkling. The moon spilled its beauty on the flowery field lighting up Idessa's snowy hair. She flipped him over and kissed his chest and giggled. She got up and ran calling him to follow her. They ran though the field laughing, she was so engrossed in her dream that her fears and concern about how bad things have been melted away. She closed her eyes again as she ran, the wind intensified and her hair flipped around playing to the wind's melody.

The dream changed again, but this time it took a turn to murkiness. The grass was turning brown and the flowers died. She could hear Cailan's voice call for her, but it was distant. A dark haze rolled in and she could hear screaming. The fog swirled around her feet giving her a feeling of foreboding. She could feel she was losing grip on her own dreams. The Fade was taking over and she swore she could see the black city floating above her.

"_Harmony where are you, I can't feel you. I need you. I'm losing myself this darkness is taking me."_

She could see the shadows lurking around her ….Demons. She heard the screams again so loud she felt it would make her ears bleed. Then she heard Cailan's voice again only this time in her head.

"Love you must fight this darkness. Your spirit, valor, and determination will be tested but you can not falter or this world is lost. Wake and fight these demons!"

Idessa opened her eyes in a panic and trying to catch her breath. She heard the screams echoing from down the hall. She had to look around the room to make sure she wasn't still in the dream. Something was wrong, really wrong. She could feel the magic in the air and it wasn't good magic. She could hear the screeching and mumbling threw the walls. She got up and walked a few feet only to be greeted by an abomination. It was rancid and distorted barely the mage it once was.

"_Why would any mage give in to this?"_

"_**Power, the though that they had on where else to turn to but blood magic"**_

"_Oh you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."_

"_**Your dream was your own it wasn't my place to interfere."**_

"_Well at least I know you stay out of my dirty fantasy." _Idessa chuckled to herself.

"_**Hey, don't get distracted you have a possessed mage to deal with."**_

Idessa, caught completely off guard, felt the crushing blow of the abomination and collides with the wall hard. She was dazed by the impact, throwing her off for a moment and the monstrosity took its chance to try to strike again. Idessa barely avoided the next attacks, dodging to the side. Regaining her composure she slammed her hand in to his forehead with a powerful fireball. The demon squealed and fell to the floor grabbing its face as the flame continued to consume it until it was a pile of ash.

Idessa ran out of her quarters and looked down the hall. There were more of them lurking around the halls. She placed herself along the wall and took a deep breath.

"_**Great, the tower is full of these monsters."**_

_Puffing her chest out, "I got this, Harmony; this is why I have been training, right?" _

"_**Demons and abominations are different than brawling with new templars."**_

Idessa took a hold of her mother's battle staff and prayed. "Blessed are the ones who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."

Idessa ran around the corner, slid across the floor into the middle of the group and hit her staff to the ground calling upon her templar powers, releasing a Holy Smite. All the abominations were blown back from the wave of spirit energy emanating from its epicenter. The air cracked around Idessa as Harmony making her presence known. Idessa smirked and began to glow gold. She unleashed flame blast in front of her scorching the abominations and flipped her staff to crack the one behind her on the head sending it flying.

She moved farther down the hall looking for other mages or templars. She entered another room, only to find templars that were thralled by a desire demon. The demon caressed one the men's cheeks and he accepted her touch with a smile. The horned demon strut forwards swinging its hips. Its purple skin glistened and its eyes twinkled seductively in an attempt to pull Idessa into her whim.

"Have you come to join your friends?"

"Sorry, you're not my type, but I will kill you if that works for you!" Idessa said with a sweet smile.

The demon sent her templars forward after Idessa. She refused to hurt them, these were her friends and she had trained most of them. Idessa used a mind blast and sent them flying across the room so she could turn her attention to the demon. She locked the demon in a crushing prison it slowly squeezed her and paralyzed her, giving Idessa the time to attack with her staff. Using the edge from the bottom spike of her staff, she loped off the demon's head and sent it rolling across the floor. She hoped that would rid her friends from the demon's powers but sadly they came at her again still under the spell. She thought quickly of the best way to knock them unconscious. Extending her arm out in front of her, she threw her arm in the air, palm up, lifting the templars in the air and then bring her hand down again palm down bring the templars crashing down to the ground hard. They didn't get up and she sighed.

"You treacherous bitch! I have caught you, demon, in the act!" Sir Alrik had impeccable timing. He had been standing at the door watching her use a Fist of the Maker on the templars.

"This is not what you think it is. These Templar were being controlled by that demon." Idessa pointed in the direction of the demon but when she looked back it was nothing but a pile of ash.

"_Where did it go?"_

"_**This templar is just looking for a reason to string you up. Something tells me even if you had a body he wouldn't believe you."**_

Idessa made eye contact with Alrik and could feel the hate in his eyes burning her.

"Just what a succubus would say. You will not drag me in to your lies." Sir Alrik unsheathed his sword, ready to come at Idessa.

A large group of rage demons suddenly rose from the ground and attacked Alrik and the templars with him. Idessa took the chance to slip from his grasp and ran down the hall. They polished off the demons and Alrik turned to confront Idessa, only to find she was gone.

He grinded his teeth. "Damn witch sent her minions to distract us."

One of the thralled templars got up and charged Alrik. Dane pulled his sword from his back and ran it through. The templar fell to the ground gurgling on his blood.

"You see what colluding mages can do. They think they can rule you. Mages give in to temptation to do it and hope to drag you down with them." Alrik pulled his weapon from one of the demons and attached it to his belt. "She will not get away with it that easy. I will see to it that she learns her place." Alrik smirked, "_On her knees"_

Idessa ran down the hall as fast as she could, jumping over fallen bookcases and debris. She wanted to put as much space between Alrik as she could. She ran up the stairs to the templars quarters hoping to find Cullen or Greagoir.

"_Need to find someone who knows what is going on!" _Idessa was starting to get really worried when she couldn't find anyone. The farther she went up the tower the more magic she could feel in the air. The tower was a mess broken windows, corruption growing from the very walls, and charred bodies lying everywhere. Idessa came around the corner and tripped over a body. She sat up looking to find what or who she tripped on. Wynne, Alistair, Beira and some red haired woman she didn't know lay strung out on the floor. She started to panic.

"_**Stay calm, don't lose it now."**_

Idessa stared at Wynne for a min and realized she was still breathing_**. **_

"Thank the Maker!"

She put her hands over Wynne to see if she could heal her. Just as she did so Wynne eyes flew open and she grabbed Idessa hand.

Idessa jumped.

"Idessa, you're alive, I'm sorry." Wynne sat up and hugged Idessa trying to calm her after scaring her. The other started to get up all of them rubbing their heads as if waking from a dream.

Idessa pulled away from Wynne, "What happened? I wake up and the tower is in disarray."

Beira helped her up, "It seems some of the mages have turned to blood magic and Uldred is at the front of it. We were headed to find First Enchanter Irving and got sent to the fade by that sloth demon." Idessa looked over to see the monster's body slumped over on the floor. She also saw Niall's body, Idessa ran over to him but sadly he was gone. "Poor Niall." Niall had always been nice to her when many mages had looked at her suspicion and didn't trust her. The red haired woman knelt next to the boy.

"May the Maker bring you to his side and watch over you."

She nodded her head to Idessa and introduced herself, "My name is Leliana."

"Idessa, pleased to meet you, wish it was under better conditions."

Beira took a book from Niall's body. She put her hand on Idessa shoulder.

"He will not die in vain."

"Let me come with you and help. I want to teach these maleficarum that they can't do this and get away with it." Idessa was full of anger. This was her home and these where her friends. She would not stand by and watch as it fell.

Alistair laughed. "I don't think I have heard a mage call her fellows by that name."

Idessa smiled. "I am one of kind. I promise you." She picked up her staff and walked behind Beira.

"Are you wearing templar robes?" Alistair said with confusion.

"One of kind." Idessa said again this time laughing. They continued down the hall in to the next room. They continued through the rest of the tower with little resistance. "We're almost to the top of the tower, who knows what we will find." Idessa could feel the power coming from the walls. They continued down the hall and entered the next room to the steps to the top of the tower. There they found Cullen trapped in a magic prison.

"Cullen!" Idessa ran and knelt beside the prison in relief to find her friend alive.

Cullen was rocking back and forth murmuring to himself.

"I know what you are. Go away demon. I will not give in, I will not."

Idessa heart sank.

"Oh, Cullen what have they done to you."

Beira stood next to Idessa. "Is… he…ok?"

Wynne shook her head. "They have been toying with his brain poor boy."

"Please kill me and stop these games. Taunting and digging in to my deepest dreams and desires. Oh Idessa, my sweet Idessa."

Idessa was in tears her best friend was in pain and these maleficar were using his love for her against him.

"Cullen, I will get you out of this." She tried to put her hand on his.

"Get away from me. Stop using the one thing I have always wanted but couldn't have. Oh, Maker forgive me… why did she have to be a mage?"

Beira took a step closer to Idessa.

"Be gone!" He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again looking a little confused, "You're still here, that's always worked before."

Idessa fell to the floor her face in her hands crying.

"We are real and look what you have done to your friend." Beira said in anger putting her hand on Idessa shoulder.

Cullen stared down at Idessa with sadness.

"They caged us like animals…I'm broken … there was nothing I could do…I'm the only one left." He bent down to Idessa putting his hand on the prison. "I'm sorry."

Idessa looked up at him tears still falling from her eyes and she put her hand to his but anger started to rise with in her.

"Uldred will pay for what he had done, I promise you."

With anger again Cullen stood up.

"Good, make them all pay for what they have done. Evil mages corrupting and listening whispers of demons."

"Cullen, I'm a mage."

Cullen retracted his anger; sometimes he forgot Idessa was a mage.

Wynne interrupted. "We don't have time for this. Where is Irving and the other mages?"

"They're in the Harrowing chamber." Cullen said putting his head down.

"We will try to save everyone we can. I will not have innocent blood on my hands." Beira said with force.

Cullen head shot up. "Are you really saving anyone letting blood mages live? I hope you will consider what I have said and rid the tower of these…things."

His words were laced with as much hatred as Sir Alrik and they cut deep.

"His hatred for mages is so intense." Alistair said with concern.

"They have tormented him and his thoughts for his fellows are still eating away at his soul." Idessa said as she started to take the steps to the chamber with her head hung with pain and every step felt heavier.

"Maker watch over you, my friend." Cullen said with pain.

Idessa lifted her head to look at him he had tears in his eyes.

"I will save this tower and rid you of this torment."

They ascended the stairs and entered the harrowing chamber.

The room was filled with magic sparking off the walls and the corruption hung in the air. Uldred was torching a young mage.

"Do you except what I offer." The boy agreed as if he had much choice in the matter. Uldred and his abominations would have torched him until he submitted or died. The boy twisted and contoured until he matched his tormenters.

"_**That poor boy, forced to be a monster."**_

"Look who it is, the templars pet and child prodigy; of course you have come to save the day. Yet, maybe not, perhaps you have come to kill us all. Cannot let a blood mage live am I right? You're a traitor to you own kind and you are the reason mages turn to us." Uldred said getting in Idessa's face. Idessa pushed him away.

"And mages like you are the reason we are oppressed."

Uldred laughed. "Oppression? Ha! You wouldn't know, you're their little angel. Besides, I am better than just some mage. I have risen above and reached my true potential. I'm surprised you're still alive, means you must have killed my minions."

This time Idessa got in Uldred's face. "Uldred you will pay for everything you have done here and your lackeys got what was coming to them."

"You will release these mages and the first enchanter or you will meet the same fate." Beira said with anger.

Uldred grabbed Idessa's by the neck. "Look Irving, your prized pupil has come to join you!"

"He's building an army and trying to destroy everything!" Irving said with trouble and out of breath.

"Oh you tattled on me, don't worry you all will serve me."

Idessa skin cracked, her eyes turned gold, her hand burst into flames and she shot a small fireball in his face.

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY!" **Harmony yelled.

Uldred dropped her and yelled in pain.

"You little bitch, what power you have, the possibilities are endless with a demon behind it."

Idessa pulled her staff off her back and spun it, tucking part of her robe in her belt. "I'm sorry, you mistake me for someone who gives a damn!"

One of the abominations ran at her she turned and ran to the wall, scaled it and flipped over the beast. In mid air she twisted the staff exposing the chain and rapped it around the creature's neck. She pulled it to the ground with her placed her foot on its chest tighten the chain and suffocated the abomination.

More demons rushed Beira and Alistair. Wynne stepped back to keep up any heals needed and Leliana readied her bow. Alistair shield pummeled the first, throwing it to the ground. Beira swung her massive sword over her head with all the strength she had, cleaving the abomination right in half. Idessa ran across the room put her hand to her forehead and casting Mind Blast stunning all the abominations.

They finished off the minions and turned there attention to Uldred who turned into a massive Demon.

"Use the Litany he's trying to turn one of the mages in to abomination." Wynne said.

Idessa smiled they brought the Litany of Andrall to combat Uldred's blood magic.

Alistair roared and charged Uldred putting his full weight behind his shield, making impacted into his chest making the demon stumble back. Beira stuck her sword into Uldred's chest, completely running him through. The demon screeched in pain but swung at Beira sending her flying into the wall. Uldred's body started convulsing and Alistair took a few steps back realizing the demon had electricity streaming through its body. The demon fell over dead and Idessa stood with sparks still coming from her fingers. Idessa ran over to Beira to see if she was alright but she was already getting up.

Wynne ran over to Irving.

"Are you alright?" Wynne said while helping him up.

Idessa cast a few healing spells just in case.

"I've been better, but I'm alive. Thank you for saving me. We must get to the templars to tell them the tower is ours again." Irving said leaning on Idessa.

"Wait, are we not going to address the…uh…growly gold scary witch thing." Alistair said stumbling over himself trying to think of what to call what Idessa did.

"I told you I was one of a kind. I'll cast templar spells to just to throw you off some more." She cast a Holy Smite laughing just to prove it.

"_**Nice, confuse him so he doesn't ask anymore."**_

"_If you can't beat them, confuse them." _Idessa laughed

"For maker's sake, what are you?"

"What, little o me?" Placing her hand on her chest trying to look all innocent. "I'm a legend in the making." She said smirking and walking away leaving Alistair looking at her dumfounded.


	7. Broken and Bleeding

_**AN: I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Reviews are welcome! The song "Hellfire from Hunchback of Notredame" really fits Alrik in this chapter. I have artwork for this chapter as well at huffitypuffity. deviantart. com/#/d4brieg**_

When Idessa and the Wardens emerged from the chaos to a relieved Greagoir and the rest of the templar garrison, a final wave of relief washed over Idessa, signaling the end of this horrid nightmare of a night. Unfortunately the weight and pain of the horrific night could not be shaken from Cullen's mind. When he started spewing his hatred and worries again, she couldn't take it. Idessa left the room, walked pass the apprentices' quarters and made her way up the stairs to her own room. She walked in silence, her home had been ripped apart and her life was left in shambles again. She snuck by the templars just wanting desperately to be in her own space.

"_Can anything else go wrong? Why do I feel like I shouldn't have said that? So much death litters these halls, and for what?_

"_**People will do hideous things for power."**_

She picked up some of the books off the floor and put them back in the bookcases that still stood thinking it did some good. She walked to the towers chantry and felt remorse for the devastation. Andraste's statue lay crumbled on the floor, pews strung about and prayer candles strung across the floor. She knelt down and placed her hand on the statues head and prayed. She was so lost in prayer that she didn't notice the shadows creeping in on her. She didn't feel anyone behind her until it was too late.

Pain ripped though her body as a chain wrapped around her neck like noose. The chain was pulled tight and she came crashing back to the ground. Idessa lay on the ground eyes being to blur from the agony of the chain burning in to her flesh. She could make out her antagonizers and she couldn't believe it, nightmares in shining armor…Templars. The burning swords on their armor gleamed in the rays of early morning sun just starting to shine through the windows.

"_No it couldn't be, they wouldn't. Did Cullen really talk Greagoir in to annulling the circle? Would I really be included in that?" _

The chain wrapped around her neck pulled her again, dragging her across the floor and then up, just enough for her to be on her knees. The templar standing in front of her made her look up at him with one violent pull.

Sir Alrik stood smirking looking like a snake about to strike. Poison dripping from his fangs and eyes full of asphyxiating darkness waiting to consume her in his smoldering lust. More pain shot through her body as two more Templars wrapped the same chains around Idessa arms, scorching her flesh with every pass around her arms. She tried to fight back but she could feel her power and strength being sucked out of her. Idessa skin tried to crack and her golden hew sparked but couldn't find the power to manifest.

"_Harmony" _

"_**I'm trying…these chains…I can't…" **_

Harmony was fighting to speak but too much power had been drained. Idessa was powerless. Despite her best efforts, she was putty in Alrik's depraved hands.

Alrik grabbed Idessa chin as he pulled the chain again making Idessa cringe in anguish.

He traced his fingers down her jaw, malice dripping off him like sweat. His thirst for inflicting this torment on her was clear. The chains on her arms were yanked up making her stand like a puppet and Alrik held the strings. He came inches from Idessa face, took a hand full of her hair bring it to his nose and inhaled.

"Why?" Idessa asked in desperation.

Alrik buried his face in Idessa neck and nipped at her ear. "Behind that pretty face lies your demon, lurking and hiding behind your seductive blue eyes. I will bring it out of you."

Idessa could do nothing as he slid his hand down her back to her hip and he pulled her hard into him. She could feel his desire for her and he whispered into her ear.

"I will tame the beast. I will be your master." He nipped at her jaw line as he ran one of his hands down her backside grinding her harder into him and with the other cupping her breast.

"_**Bastard…I…no…"**_

Idessa couldn't stand him touching her so intimately. She smirked in defiance and spit her own venom, "Still my heart against the temptations of the wicked."

Alrik brought his gauntlet hard across her face, almost breaking her jaw. Idessa cried out and spit out blood. "Don't you preach to me, demon. How dare you speak the Chant of Light!" He began to pace the room ranting, "Your kind is a stain on this world. An epidemic we must eradicate before you fester and defile it. These templars are blind to your corruption you have poisoned their minds with your swaying hips and angelic voice. You're a fatal attraction, viperous desire demon that has sunk her claws into these men."

He ran his dagger up the side of her robe violently, cutting the fabric revealing her flesh all the way up her thigh while running his hand up her leg. Idessa hissed when the dagger cut into skin in places.

He continued to explore her body with his hand as he spoke. "Your venom chokes me; your flesh eats away at me and your smoldering eyes scorch my soul. I can't imagine what living years with you could do to a man's will to resist."

Idessa couldn't believe this man felt so much hatred for her and she had done nothing to him. Another man who is blinded by his want for something he could not understand. With anger he ripped the front of her robes expose her breast and stuffing his head in to her bosom taking them in to his mouth.

"_He hates himself for wanting me_." Idessa could not help but push his anger more and defy him for torturing her. "From our most secretive desires comes the most cannibalistic hate, it eats away at every fiber of your being and consume your soul. We often come to hate what we fear." She placed her face next his ear, "Do you fear me Alrik?"

Alrik looked up deep in to her icy stare as she continued to dare taunt him. "Is this why you have made these chains? Without them, I could tare you apart!"

Idessa eyes flash their deepest blood red. A dark voice spoke within her, the same voice that evaded her mind at Ostagar.

"_**Revenge, sweet revenge is better then life's greatest treasures. He will not escape retribution. You will lie in wait an make him feel the burn far worst then the depths of hell Consuming cinders of mortal charcoal"**_

The voice spoke as if it were exposing a prophecy as old as time and it frightened Idessa.

Alrik took a step back, his mind trying to decide if he saw what he thought he saw in her eyes, but his fury got the best of him. He pulled out his sword and hit Idessa in the forehead with the blunt end, instantly leaving a bloody gash. Idessa bit her tongue determined not to cry out this time and she could taste the blood in her mouth.

Her blood dripped down her delicate cheek and his blood heated to see it. He relished in its sadistic beauty.

Idessa stared into his eyes continuing to provoke him. She saw that the want and need in his eyes only grew with every violent action he inflicted upon her.

"Oh, Sir Otto Alrik, what darkness you hold behind your own eyes. In a simple glance you have revealed, your demon." He pulled at the chain again trying to choke and silence her. Idessa was unwavering in her decision to push him to madding anger. "Otto, you must tread carefully when you fight demons. If you don't, you take the chance of becoming one yourself, but something tells me you have stared too long into the void, a dark chasm of nothingness, bottomless pit of fire, for I see it in your eyes."

Alrik had enough of her taunting him, "You think you can push me, fine let's see how you do with one of your own pushing back." Alrik walked over to Dane and placed the nine tails in his hand.

Dane swallowed as he stared at the weapon in his hand. "I…" Dane stammered.

Sir Alrik walked back to Idessa and took his dagger down the back of her robes exposing her back.

Idessa eyes widen as she looked at Dane and pleaded with her eyes to him.

"Don't back out now boy. Don't let her reel you back into her web!" He grabbed Idessa by the chin shaking her and turned her face to Dane.

"Look into these eyes, ones that batted at you, pulling you in just to throw you away again. When she got what she wanted she would toss you back. She played you like fiddle; and you became her plaything, her puppet. Look at her now! I am pulling the strings! Teach her what we do to mages who step beyond their place!"

Dane's memories came to him again and the monster in him resurfaced. Dane stepped behind her, placed his hand around her stomach and whispered in her ear.

"You torment me. I love you and I hate you. You will haunt my dreams no longer and I will rid myself of your nightmare. I will make you see and feel all the pain you put me though."

"He has poisoned you against me, I am no demon, Dane…" Idessa tried to plead to him.

"Do it now" Alrik cut off Idessa's words.

The whip cracked and the sound of Idessa screams filled the air. Over and over Dane unleashed all his anger upon her. Alrik held her tight against him, feeling every painful contortion of her body with every strike making him grow harder. The whip cut deep but it was the cut of betrayal that cut the deepest. She thought of all the times they laughed together, trained together, and every smile. With every smile Dane showed her, made her swell with pride to call him her friend. With every scream of pain, these memories were washed away. The whip tore into muscle and blood littered the floor. Her back was a mangled mess of hanging skin. Idessa was starting to lose feeling and could feel her body start to grow cold. Dane, almost as if he had been possessed by a demon himself, felt the hatred disappear and the realization of what he had just done suddenly crashed into his consciousness. His heart seemed to shatter and tears filled his eyes.

Dane stared at Idessa's lacerated back frozen in his own terror. "Oh Maker! What have I done?" He looked at his hand realizing he still held the whip and dropped it as if it were a snake.

Alrik looked very proud of himself and looked Idessa in the eyes laughing. He licked the blood from her cheek. "I have broken you. Beg for me, tell me you want me to stop."

He was right she was broken and bleeding, wounded beyond repair. She had fallen in to the deepest depths of despair with Alrik's unrelenting vindictiveness and Dane's betrayal.

"_What will you do when the world turns its back on you?" _Flemeth's question echoed in her head but it was her mother's word that rang true.

"_My child this world will try to break you but never let your fire burn out; let it dance with every spark. Let the hero that rests with in your soul never perish. Never give up the fight, show this world your power. Don't let anyone keep you from your destiny." _

Idessa thought of night her mother died. Even up to the very end her mother fought, batted and beaten she spit in the demon's eye and yelled at it in Tevinter.

Idessa found the strength in her soul. She was her mother's daughter and she would prove it, defiant until the end with every last breath she had.

"I will not bow."

Alrik couldn't believe his ears.

"What!"

"You heard me Otto. You can beat me all you want but you will not break me! I refuse, kill me if you want but I will not beg you for shit. I will not feed your demon so blow it out your ass." Idessa spit blood in his face. "You will get what's coming to you. Watch your back, the Maker sees what you have done. He will judge you!" With the chant of light she spoke it as a curse. "In your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame, all-consuming, and never satisfied."

This seemed to be the final straw for him.

"You little bitch, I will teach you."

He struck her over the head with his sword and pulled her to one of the pews. He bent her over it and pulled up her robes. Idessa tried to put her mind elsewhere hoping to distance herself as much as possible from his malicious defiling. She let the pain take her and accepted her incoming death.

"Maker! What is going on here?" Beira's voice was the last sound that reached her ears before she was gone.


	8. Conscription

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. Have so many things going on right now….as always I make no claim to accurate characterization of game characters or game events but I will try my best but things will be morphed to fit my own characters. Bioware owns Dragon age but Idessa and Beira are mine. Reviews are welcome!**_

Idessa lay almost lifeless in Alistair's arms; the smell of her burnt flesh made him cringe. Death and wounds were not new to him; he has seen the destruction of battle but this, was different. He lifted her slowly off the floor; her body was heavy and freezing. Dread filled him, not many could survive the loss of so much blood. Alistair felt for her heartbeat, it was so faint, like a little bird, fluttering, fighting to flap its wings.

Covering her with his cloak, he swiftly carried her to the main hall. As he scanned the room for anyone to help, the room went silent and looks of horror and confusion filled the room. Alistair laid Idessa on one of the tables in the room with the cloak covering her soaked in blood. Words were not needed, Wynne and a few other healers rushed to the table, faces locked in shock. Wynne directed others to start on some of the smaller wounds as she began the fight to keep Idessa's heart beating. The stench of her burning flesh filled the room. One of the mages almost hurled looking at the ghastly burn marks that trailed up Idessa's arms. No one could fathom what would be capable of doing this to Idessa. She laid before them a broken shell and the room felt darker. Cullen fell to his knees as his world seemed to fall out from under him.

Beira entered the room dragging Alrik behind her. "You're lucky I didn't kill you where you stood for this." She said as she unceremoniously tossed him to the middle of the room where he collapsed in a heap. Alrik's templar followed behind her with Leliana's bow drawn on them. Dane trailed as well, his steps heavy with grief and a ghostly pallor covering his face.

Greagoir's face remained emotionless, almost as if he hadn't yet registered what happened. _Are there more demons? I had thought this was over? What could have possibly done this to Idessa? Are we prepared for such a foe?_ _Why would this Warden say something like that to Alrik?_ Almost as if to answer the swirling questions in his mind, Beira threw the Chains of Faith at Greagoir, he caught them mindlessly in one hand. Looking at the chains, he suddenly realized it was no demon that had done this villainous deed and his blood began to boil.

"Oh, what a pity the world has one less mage in it!" Alrik spat. He started to rise to his knees laughing, showing no remorse. Beira kicked him over and drove her boot straight into his groin. Alrik rolled on the floor moaning, cursing through his teeth.

Wynne turned to Alrik with a scowl. "You're a monster!"

Greagoir stared down at Idessa tears in his eyes. She had been like a daughter to him, and from the moment Idessa had arrived at the tower he had taken her under his wing. He knew she was different when she cast her first holy smite, just from watching the other Templar. Training her as a Templar was unorthodox but the Chantry had given their approval, hoping it would bridge the gap between mage and Templar. Their thought was it would change mages thoughts on them and have less mages turning against them.

Greagoir started tracing his hand down Idessa's arm and he met Alrik's eyes with outrage. "How dare you disobey my direct orders! I may not be your commander but in MY tower you will respect MY command. I told you I did not want these chains used, nor do I care how you do things in Kirkwall's Circle. This is not how things are done here. I want you out of my tower and I want you out now!" Greagoir threw the chains at him.

Alistair watched Dane cower in the corner behind the crowd but was not about to let him get away with his role in this and he pointed to Dane, "Alrik was not the only one; this one is stained with her blood."

The room erupted with angry shouts of disgust that one of their own would be involved.

"Enough!" He raised his hands in the air and the room fell silent. "Dane, is this true?"

Dane squeezed his eyes shut hoping to wake from this nightmare but it was no dream, the deed had been done and he felt like he was going to be sick. Staring down at his hands stained with blood, tears began to flow down his blood-splattered face. There were no words he could find to answer Greagoir and he barely found the strength to nod yes.

In a flash Cullen tackled Dane, his rage finally unleashed. His face was an unmistakable mask of fury with tears of rage streaming down his face as he pummeled Dane screaming, "You bastard! How could you? She trusted you! I'll kill you!"

Greagoir and Beira struggled to pull him off of Dane. In that moment he was like an animal unleashed, but they finally ripped him away. Beira stood between them a gave Cullen a hard shake, "He's not worth it, let him live with his guilt!"

"Dane," Greagoir said with disappointment "I strip you of your title and you can leave this tower as well."

Dane stood up slowly, his face already swelling and bruising from the beating Cullen gave him. He had no defiance left in him, no pride, no honor. The best he could do in that moment was bow his head. Part of him wished they would let Cullen kill him. He knew he deserved everything and he hated himself.

"See this!" Alrik bellowed, finally standing, "She is full of corruption and your Templars actions are tainted by their unhealthy attachment to her."

Greagoir stepped toward Alrik, putting them face to face. "If there was any question that something had happened to Idessa, it should have been put under investigation, but not this." He pointed down to the shattered almost lifeless body and took a moment to regain his composure. "Not like this, not her being beating to an inch of her life."

"A mage with that much power needs to know her place. I was doing my duty and saw the weakness in her so I acted without hesitation. You all have an emotionally attachment to this mage that hinders your ability to act rationally. I stepped in to fix what you have failed to see." Alrik said with an arrogant smile.

Beira rolled her eyes, "What a load of rubbish, what does raping her have to do with your duty as a Templar?"

Without words, Cullen immediately changed the focus of his fury to Alrik. With a quick sidestep, he sprinted past Beira and, acting as a battering ram, plowed into Alrik sending him flying out the door. He rolled down the steps his armor echoing against the strong stonewalls of the tower as it hit the steps.

Alrik's Templar rushed out the door after him avoiding Cullen who stood at the top of the steps breathing heavy. Dane slowly followed behind them averting his eyes from Cullen, but Cullen kicked him hard behind his left knee, making it buckle underneath him and he fell down the stairs. Greagoir put a sturdy hand on Cullen's shoulder, tilted his head gesturing that he had done enough and to try to calm the boy down.

Greagoir walked to stand next to Wynne and the other healers, gently grabbing Idessa's hand. It was cold to the touch and his worried eyes met Wynne's, "Is she going to make it?"

Wynne held Greagoir's gaze for a moment then looked at the other healers who seemed to be completely exhausted but had done well to stop the bleeding. She had finally been able to stabilize Idessa's heartbeat which had gained some strength.

"She will need much more healing as the damage is still severe," She looked back at Greagoir, "but she will live, thank the Maker." Sighs of relief and prayers echoed across the hall.

Greagoir shook his head. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he had to see if there was any truth behind Alrik's claim that she was a demon. It was his duty as a Templar. "When she awakes, I must follow up on the possibility that she is possessed."

Beira looked at Greagoir in shock, "You can not be serious. All that she been though and you still want to poke and prod her. I don't even what to know how you test for a daemon."

Greagoir narrowed his gaze. 'I don't relish in having to do so but if what he says is true it puts everyone here in danger. She would understand."

Beira shook her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't let that man's slanderous tongue win you over. He was manipulating you!" Beira looked into the eyes of everyone in the room. "She was up there with us helping to save this tower risking her life for all of you." She turned her focus back to Greagoir. "I evoke the Right of Conscription. She is coming with us if something is wrong, we will take care of it, as of this moment on she is a Gray Warden."

Greagoir stared at Beira with surprise and started to say something. He stopped and sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything; it was a Blight, he had to step down in this matter. It filled him with sadness because he knew it was only a matter of time before Alrik reported back to Kirkwall. They wouldn't leave her alone and he only hoped she would be safe with the Wardens.

Cullen sat down at Idessa's table and rested his head against Idessa forehead. His heart ached. They had been two peas in a pod. When he needed her for anything she had been there and him for her. They had gone on missions together, fighting as an unstoppable team, could finish each other sentences, and could say a billon words in a look. She had never been far from his side for years and now she was leaving. He felt as part of him was dying. "I should have been there to save you from this. I was being a fool. Please tell me she will be ok." Cullen said as he looked at Wynne with pleading eyes.

Wynne put her hand on his cheek. "I will make her as good as new, but I fear her physical wounds will be the least of her worries.

Wynne turned to Beira and Greagoir. "There is still much to be done and she is not ready for travel. She going to need more healing and what will happen if Alrik returns? He doesn't seem the sort to give up. I trust the Wardens can protect and when she is well, she is force to be reckoned with but I feel that it is my duty to go with her. If they will have me I want to help them accomplish their goals"

"If this is want you wish I am more then happy to have you come along. Going to need all the help we can get." Beira smiled

It had been a long night and the future was only going to get harder. The small group took the time to rest before they loaded up a cart with a few supplies and making it ready to transport Idessa to their camp.

Cullen hadn't left the table all day and had fallen asleep out of worried exhaustion with this hand rested on Idessa's chest. He woke up startled checking for the rise and fall of her breaths. He couldn't help but smile a little when he heard a small snore fall from her lips but when Alistair and Beira entered the room he returned to sadness.

Cullen stood up and leaned with his forehead on the cold stone of the walls, and retreated in to his mind._ "What will I do without you?"_

Alistair picked her up again and Cullen turned to him while taking her hand and squeezed. "Take care of her."

Alistair bowed his head. "She will be safe with us, I promise you."

"Please give this to her." Cullen removed a small amulet from his neck and handed it to Beira.

Beira took the trinket, with compassion in her eyes. "Fate has a way of bring people back together if they are meant to."

Cullen found it hard to let go of Idessa's hand. "Be safe my friend, I will miss you." He kissed her hand before he let go. _"Find your way back to me…my love."_

Cullen watched the group leave the tower until they were out of site his heart only becoming more of a burden with their every step.


End file.
